1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to radio frequency (RF) detection equipment arrangements and setups. More particularly, the present invention is directed to improved network analysis equipment configurations and methods for detecting pulsed RF signals.
2. Background of the Invention
In some types of RF testing there is sometimes a need to measure/detect a pulse-modulated RF signal with relatively high ON-OFF ratios, e.g., greater than 70 dB, with a high RF level at the ON state. One example of such testing, which is conducted by the assignee of the present invention, takes place in conjunction with a project known as RAH66, the designation given to the U.S. Department of Defense's Comanche helicopter project. Some RF testing in this case employs a Radio Frequency Portable Maintenance Aid Instrumentation Pack, or RF PIP. The RF PIP is used as a field, or “flight-line,” test rig to test line replaceable units (LRUs) associated with different helicopter systems.
To achieve useful RF testing results, a logarithmic detector is typically employed to measure wide dynamic range signals. Currently available commercial off the shelf (COTS) devices that can be used in a Down Converter section of the aforementioned RF PIP have a dynamic range of no greater than 30 to 40 dB. However, this limited dynamic range is not sufficient for more sensitive testing/detecting that requires a full 70-dB instantaneous dynamic range, which is not uncommon on projects like RAH66.
There is, accordingly, a need in the art for an apparatus or equipment arrangement that can meet relatively wide dynamic range requirements, e.g., on the order of 70-dB.